


Kaneki steals a remote

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, and just copy and paste old work, anyways fluff, i saw spoilers, let's not write anything sad, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic fluff because i saw spoilers and i don't want to handle that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki steals a remote

The second that devious giggle left Kaneki's lips Amon knew he was going to end up in some embarrassing position. Amon scooted just a little farther from him when suddenly a weight fell on him, knocking him backwards on the couch, and ending up with the two being nose to nose. Amon's face promptly turned red as he stared up as silver eyes stared back. A smirk crossed Kaneki's face before he mimicked going in for a kiss before he reached above Amon to grab the remote. And after he clambered off Amon he changed the channel.

A look of absolute confusion crossed Amon's face before he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Wha-?"

He was silenced with a quick "shush" from Kaneki. He seemed to be entirely ensnared by the cooking show he had changed to. After the initial shock of what Kaneki had done a mock look of betrayal crossed Amon's face as he sat up completely. A quick plan of revenge formed in his mind as he leaned over so that the two were nose to nose again. This time Kaneki's face flushed as he closed his eyes expecting a kiss from Amon. But Amon, similarly to Kaneki's previous actions took the remote back and changed the channel back to his documentary about exercises throughout the ages.

Kaneki groaned in frustration as he tried reaching for the remote again only to be thwarted by Amon's superior height. In his defeat Kaneki had ended up shifting himself into Amon's lap and settled down to watch the boring documentary.

"I love you, you exercise nut." He muttered before falling asleep on Amon's chest.

"I love you too, Kaneki."


End file.
